Manfred von Karma
Manfred von Karma was once a "God of Prosecutors" before he was found guilty of murder and was put to death. Now he spends his time getting people to do his will through a cult known as "The Void", with promises that if they cross The Void, they will live in a utopia. He enjoys to cause chaos and just to simply lie down and watch everything unfold before him. He enjoys to insult others, but one person. He seems to be on casual terms when talking to Mugen, whom he calls "Muggie Pie." Background Before Manfred died, he strived for perfection. He was a Prosecutor who had only two losses in his forty years of prosecuting. These two losses came at the end of his career, crushing his forty year winning streak. He had also taken a penalty for presenting fake evidence which caused him to kill Gregory Edgeworth, the man who was responsible for that penalty. After his death, Manfred created a world. How he did this is unknown to everyone. --Any help is appreciated... They can add to this... I'll be back to fix some things, thanks! - Captain -- Personality Manfred von Karma was an arrogant prosecutor who believed himself better than others, especially defense attorneys, who he saw as nothing more than annoying flies to be swatted. This arrogance was so great that not only did he set his ATM card's number to "0001" because he considered himself "number one", but he also openly advertised that it was such in court. He was also an intimidating man who held great sway over the courts thanks to his long win record, and he would often almost take over the judges' jobs during trials. His authority was enough to override those of veteran detectives such as Tyrell Badd, and he could assign to his students to any trial of his choosing. He had a habit of piercingly snapping his fingers when he wanted to help get his point across. Miles Edgeworth has referred to him as "legendary" and a "god" among prosecutors, while Kay Faraday called him "scary" when she met him. Von Karma was a great believer in perfection and demanded nothing less from himself and his students. In this quest for perfection, he would do whatever it took to win a case by using false evidence, hiding undesired evidence, rigging witness testimonies and even going as far as retraining a parrot and attacking Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey with a stun gun at one point. He considered other prosecutors such as Byrne Faraday weak for failing to get defendants convicted. However, this "perfection" was his greatest weakness, as shown when Gregory Edgeworth created a penalty on his record. This small blotch on his "perfect" record led to a disproportionate response from von Karma: killing the defense attorney, taking on his son, Miles Edgeworth, as his student, molding Miles to be more like his father's killer than his father, and then framing him for murder. Despite his dedication to convicting his defendants, von Karma cared only about criminals who were brought to court. He claimed that there was no point in dealing with criminals who were "above the law" in one way or another, because such matters were outside the scope of a prosecutor's job. Little is known about what kind of father von Karma was to his children. It is known that Edgeworth referred to him as "sir" and Franziska called him "papa". It's evident from von Karma's prosecution of Edgeworth that they had no true affection towards each other. Although von Karma pressured his children, much of the pressure that they felt was self-inflicted, especially with Franziska. Nonetheless, when Edgeworth was to take his place as prosecutor for the first time, von Karma seemed almost proud of his adopted son. After he became "Him" his personality didn't change much, although he did became a little more "loose lipped"